Lets Have Some Fun
by Ican'tDenyYou
Summary: Gin and Renji have some fun. I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, well this is my 2nd fanfic and it's a Renji X Gin

Hey, well this is my 2nd fanfic and it's a Renji X Gin! I think it's a really, really HOT pairing and I don't think there's any! Sooo… I hope you like it!! The main couple is Gin x Renji, but I can make the main couple Byakuya x Renji if you want. Sooo... just tell me which one you'd perfer.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or its character.

* * *

Renji's POV

'DAMMIT, Captain Kuchiki is gonna be pissed if I'm late again' I was running and about to turn right at a corner. Right then Captain Ichimaru came around the corner and we collided. "DAMMIT!" I hissed as I hit the ground. I started rubbing my head, 'Dammit that hurt!' Right then I realized who I bumped into and got up quickly. And I smiled widely and quickly apologized still rubbing my head, "I'm sorry Gi- I mean Captain Ichimaru!" He was still on the ground. I started to feel uneasy because he was just staring at me. 'Well it's kinda hard to tell,' I thought. Right then he grinned. I put out my hand, "Need help?" His grin fell and he stared at my hand looking slightly confused.

Then he grabbed my hand pulled me down. "WHAT THE HELL!!" I squeezed my eyes shut as I hit the ground. Before I knew it, Gin had me pinned to the ground. I opened my eyes. That same grin I saw earlier was on his face again. Then his grin widened. "What are you doing?!" I said angrily. His grin widened even more, if that's possible. "Just having some fun," he said in a cheerful voice. "What do you mean Captain Ichi-" I was cut off as he kissed me. My eyes widened, 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' I started to struggle. 'DAMMIT, he's strong, but he doesn't look it!' Then I felt his tongue try to push through my lips. I started to feel a tingle near my…'HELL NO, I'M NOT GETTING TURNED ON!!'

Normal POV

Gin was starting to get a bit irritated and bit down on Renji's bottom lip. The red head gasped and Ichimaru quickly slid his tongue. He started to explore the red head's mouth. Renji started to struggle again because of the lack of air and I guess the kiss. Then Gin broke the kiss. "So did you enjoy it?" Ichimaru said mockingly. Renji had a faint blush. He glared at Gin and said, "HELL NO, NOW GET OFF ME!" Ichimaru moved Renji's arms above his head and held on to both wrists with his left hand. Then he stuck out his index finger on his right hand and put against the red head's lips. Gin looked to his right. "Be quiet, someone's coming," he said quietly. He looked back at Renji and smirked. Ichimaru stood up then pulled Renji up on his feet. Renji's hands were now in front of him now and then Gin started running.

5 minutes later

They came to the place where Renji lives. Gin grabbed the handle and turned it. He then opened the door and walked inside with Renji. Renji started looking around. All of a sudden Renji jumped away from Gin and pointed at Ichimaru. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE!!" Gin looked at him and smirked. Within a second Renji was pushed up against the wall. Gin's grin widened. "Let's have some fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, well this is my 2nd fanfic and it's a Renji X Gin

Hey, well this is my second fanfic and it's a Renji X Gin! I think it's a really, really HOT pairing and I don't think there's any! Sooo… I hope you like it!! -

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or its character.

Renji's POV

Gin looked at me and smirked. Within a second I was pushed up against the wall. Gin's grin widened. "Let's have some fun."

I sighed. "Uhhh, not this again," I muttered.

20 seconds later

Narrator's POV

Renji started getting mad. "Well, if you're going to do something DO IT!" Then the red head looked at Gin, and realized that he was staring at something. "Hey, what are you staring at?" Renji asked curiously. Gin spun his head around quickly to look at the red head and gave him a confused look. He finally spoke, "Did you say something?" Renji looked away with an irritated expression. "What were you looking at, Gi-?" Then he realized that Gin was his superior, and he'd been talking to him rudely. "Ummm…I mean Captain Ichimaru!" Gin reached out a hand, and the red head flinched turning his head to the right thinking he was going to get hit. Ichimaru grabbed his chin tightly and said, "No need to be so formal, Dear." The red head blinked a few times and thought, 'Wait did he just call me dear?!'

Then he kissed Renji, again. Gin started to grind against the red heads hips. His eyes grew wide. "Uhhh," Renji moaned involuntary, and he suddenly bucked involuntary forward. Before he knew it he was hard, really hard!

I'm sorry, but this is the end of the chapter…


End file.
